In the related art, in order to cover a plurality of broadcasts having different bands, a receiving apparatus including a high-frequency signal processing section, which is configured to generate a signal having a baseband frequency from a received high-frequency signal, for each band is used. Here, the high-frequency signal processing section corresponds to a high-frequency amplifier configured to amplify a high-frequency signal, a filter configured to filter out a noise, a mixer configured to convert a high-frequency signal into a signal having a baseband frequency by mixing local outgoing signals, and the like. As an example of the receiving apparatus as described above, for example, a receiving apparatus including filters and high-frequency signal processing sections corresponding to each of terrestrial broadcasts and satellite broadcasts, and a local transmitter configured to supply local outgoing signals to these high-frequency signal processing sections is proposed (for example, see PTL 1). In this receiving apparatus, signals having unnecessary bands out of the terrestrial broadcasts and the satellite broadcasts are attenuated by the filters.